


Popcorn and Pastries

by captaincastle



Category: The Class
Genre: Because Duncan needs to be written about, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Duncan Carmello invites his new girlfriend over for the first time on Halloween.





	Popcorn and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJMarcAndre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMarcAndre/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: a Duncan Halloween fic, because who doesn’t love sweetness getting some sweetness!

It’s Halloween and Duncan is pacing back and forth behind his couch. There’s a chill in the air outside, but he’s sweating. Course that could just be because his mom has the heat on high in the house all the time. But that’s not helping his nerves any. 

He has his own apartment downstairs, and while he could’ve moved out - especially after what happened with Nicole - he deiced to stay to help his mom out. 

Duncan doesn’t mind like he used to. As he’s gotten older he’s more appreciative that It’s his own private space. He has a bedroom, a small kitchen and a couch in the small sitting area. 

He’s pacing the floor though because it’s his first time bringing Lacy home. 

Duncan has brought home plenty of girls, including Nicole. But it’s been over a year now since his second “breakup” with Nicole. It wasn’t fair to her or his own feelings to keep that relationship going. They ended it mutually and Duncan got back out in the dating world while Nicole worked on her marriage. It was hard on them both, but they agreed, it was time to move on. 

That’s when Duncan met Lacy. 

A small bakery opened around the corner and Duncan was hired to help build shelves and such for the inside. 

Lacy’s family owns the bakery, and she works the register. She, like Duncan, is in her late 20′s. And Duncan fell for her the moment he saw her. He’d walked in and saw her standing with some others and his eye went right to her. 

She smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back as he started to get to work. 

It was so hard for him to focus on his work because he wanted to talk to this girl. 

The job of building the shelves and helping set up only took a few days, and he only managed to talk to her once. But in that one conversation he learned her name, and that she would work at this place once it was up and running. He knew he’d have to come back and talk to her again. She shyly adjusted her glasses on her nose and he KNEW he was in trouble when he thought it was cute. 

It didn’t take long before they struck up a friendship, Duncan went into this place just about every morning to grab a pastry or bagel for breakfast. This place was just around the corner from his house, she was an added bonus. 

Every day he tried something different. And every day Lacy looked forward to him coming in. 

Their casual friendship grew and when Duncan realized he had feelings for her, he acted on them and asked her out. 

They’ve been dating for a few weeks now and he wants to bring her to his place. 

Duncan was going to take her to a Halloween party, and then they’d come home together to his place to watch some scary movies. Duncan got a phone call that morning from the host of the party, that he had to cancel because he’d gotten sick. So Duncan called Lacy to let her know the change of plans - to just come straight to his place instead. 

Now he’s pacing the floor waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

Why is he so nervous? It’s not like he’s never brought a girl home before. He’s brought girls home for random one night stands. He’s brought Nicole here dozens and dozens of times. 

He hasn’t had a steady girlfriend since Nicole. He wants this to be right. So he’s pacing the floor and he nearly jumps out of his skin when the doorbell rings. 

“Trick or treat!” 

Oh. It’s just some trick or treaters. 

Duncan runs halfway up the stairs yelling, “Ma! Where’s the candy?” 

“What?” she calls from upstairs. 

“THE CANDY?” he shouts from the stairs with a sigh. 

The doorbell rings again and Duncan hears a giggle on the other side of the door. He hears his mom say something about eating the candy, when he goes to open the door. He looks out the window to see the pizza delviery car pull into the driveway. 

His hands grab his hair in a flustered panic. No candy for the kids, he’s forgotten he didn’t get out the pizza money, and his new girlfriend should be over here in any minute. 

Duncan fumbles to unlock and open the door with one hand and crams his hand in his pocket to get out the money for the pizza. 

“I got it,” he hears a voice say, and then he feels a hand on his wrist. He looks up and sees Lacy holding the pizza. 

Duncan smiles but looks confused for a tiny second but it dawns on him she was the one who said Trick or Treat. 

“I pulled in the driveway at the same time, figured I’d bring the pizza too. It’s my ‘treat.’” She giggles at her own joke. 

“You didn’t have to do that! And that was a trick AND a treat.” Duncan hugs her as he takes the pizza from her. 

“Do I get any candy?” she teases.

“My mom ate it,” he crinkles his nose and shrugs, “got this for you though,” he smiles and leans in to give her a kiss. 

“She ate all of it?” she giggles as the kiss breaks. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” He rolls his eyes with a laugh and pushes the door open wider to let her inside.

She shrugs off her jacket while Duncan sets the pizza on the counter in the kitchen. 

“What’s this?” he asks seeing a plastic bag on top of the pizza box. 

“Brought us some goodies from the bakery today.” 

Duncan smiles to himself. This woman knows the way to his heart - food. 

"So much better than candy,” Duncan’s mouth waters just thinking about eating those pastries. 

He gets out the cups and plates as he watches her look around. 

“It’s perfect,” she smiles, “it’s so you.”

“Yeah?” he asks with a smile. He gets distracted by her smile and opens the coke bottle too fast and it almost spews. She laughs out loud and he can’t help but smile. 

Lacy walks over and grabs off a paper towel to wipe his sticky hands. 

“Yes, it’s so you. It’s cozy and homey.” 

Lacy blushes as she wipes his big hands clean. She avoids eye contact because she knows he’s got that grin on his face. 

He is grinning, but it’s not a cheeky grin. He’s grinning because for the first time in a long time someone is taking care of him, someone that’s not his crazy mom. Lacy doesn’t have to wipe off his sticky fumbling fingers but she does anyway. 

She looks up for a brief moment to see color in Duncan’s cheeks too. 

“Wanna watch start the movie while I get our plates?” Duncan asks. 

“Sure!” she makes her way to the tv and flicks on the dvd player. 

Duncan brings the pizza, plates, cups, and the 2 liter bottle and sets them all on the coffee table. Then he goes around and turns off all the lights. 

Lacy gets settled on the couch with her pizza, and Duncan hops on the couch next to her. 

She smiles because she can tell he’s excited to have company over. She feels like an honored guest. 

They eat their pizza as they watch, and when they’re done Duncan wraps his arm around her shoulders. Lacy tucks her feet under her and snuggles closer to Duncan as the movie gets scarier. 

"Do you want a blanket?” Duncan ask. He immediately regrets the question because he knows it’s warm in there. 

“Actually yes,” she smiles shyly. “And how about we eat some of the goodies I brought?” 

Duncan nods excitedly and jumps up to get her a blanket and the goodies. He tosses a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabs the bag of the pastries off the counter. 

He sits back down with the pastries and he hands her the blanket. She cuddles back in his arms while they wait for the microwave to ding. The movie’s paused and Duncan takes that opportunity to kiss Lacy. Slow kisses turn into heavy heated kisses. They don’t even hear the microwave go off. 

When they sit back up, both a little breathless, Duncan remembers the popcorn. Lacy blushes and adjusts her glasses. 

Duncan brings the bowl of popcorn and they get settled in and start the movie back up. Duncan enjoys all of the pastries and Lacy laughs as he gets handfuls of popcorn between bites. 

“Is this your friend Stacy?” Mrs. Carmello’s voice asks suddenly. 

Duncan jumps and knocks over the bowl of popcorn. Lacy gasps and clutches Duncan’s arm. 

“MA! How long have you been there?” Duncan pauses the movie and turns around to see his mom standing behind the couch watching the movie with them. 

“This one is terrible, you can see the ending coming from a mile away,” she continues to ramble. 

Lacy giggles but she still hasn’t let go of Duncan’s arm. 

“I’m Lacy,” she says and offers her friend hand to Mrs. Carmello to shake. 

“Nice to meet you,” she smiles. “Will you be needing more pillows down here Duncan?” 

“Ma!” he sighs embarrassed. “Go back upstairs!” 

“Alright alright,” she laughs and she gives Lacy a little wink. 

Lacy giggles into Duncan’s shoulder, “you mean you don’t want her to watch with us?”

“So she can ask a hundred questions in the first 5 minutes?” Duncan laughs. 

“It’s sweet you stay with her.”

“You think so?” 

“Of course! No shame in it either. Family’s important.” 

Duncan felt a weight lift off his shoulders. 

They watched another movie after the first one. And when it ended, Lacy didn’t want to go home.   
“I’m not gonna be able to sleep after that!!” 

“So stay here,” Duncan offers quickly. 

“Ok,” she replies quickly. 

They both laugh at how fast they both spoke.

“I don’t have any pajamas,” Lacy thinks aloud. 

“You can wear one of my tshirts.” 

And she does. They get ready for bed, and she steps into the bathroom to change. He’d given her some t-shirt and she loved how it felt and how it smelled when she put it on.   
She hopped into bed with Duncan and he pulled her into his arms. They kissed briefly but stopped when Duncan bumped her glasses. 

“Let me,” Duncan smiles and gently takes off her glasses. He folds them and reaches across to set them on her side of the bed. 

They lay down and face each other, and Duncan holds Lacy tight as they go to sleep. 

He’d been so scared she wouldn’t want to be there let alone stay, and she’d been so scared that she wanted to stay. 

Duncan’s arms was the number one place she wanted to be. And holding her was the best feeling ever after all the worry.


End file.
